dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silvally vs Kula
Silvally vs Kula is ZackAttackX's one hundred and forty-sixth DBX. Description Pokemon vs King of Fighters! The Anti-UB weapon takes on the Anti K' - which creation survives? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Ten Carat Hill - Pokemon Sun and Moon. "Calm down, Silvally! It's important that we don't draw attention to you!" Gladion said through gritted teeth, trying to settle his Pokemon down. Silvally shook violently, growling in discomfort. The growling drew the attention of a certain passerby, and a girl with strawberry blonde hair stared at the two. She then rushed over to Silvally and started petting it excitedly. "Aww, such a cute doggy!" she squealed, rubbing it on the back of the neck. Gladion glared and tried to stand in the way of Kula and his Pokemon. "Back off!" Gladion hissed, pushing Kula away. "You weren't supposed to see this. Now leave and don't you dare tell anyone about this." Kula shook her head. "No! Let me pet it some more!" she insisted, flailing her arms towards Silvally's face, just out of reach. A glare fell upon the Synthetic Pokemon's face and it lunged at Kula with a Crush Claw attack. Kula yelped and flipped away, activating her cryonkinesis. "I told you to back off, but since you refuse, we'll have to make you." Gladion spat. "Silvally, accept this Fire Memory, and become the fiery beast that burns!" he instructed, hurling the Fire Memory at his Pokemon, turning it into a Fire type. HERE WE GO! "Noooo! Anything but fire!" Kula wailed. Silvally lunged for her with a Crush Claw, but Kula swiftly ducked the attack, sweeping at Silvally's hind legs with a low kick. The Pokemon jumped into the air and used Air Slash, firing the projectile into Kula's chest, knocking her back towards the open plains. Kula broke her fall, but Silvally was rushing her, firing a Fire type Multi-Attack towards her. The Anti K quickly cast a wind of ice towards the attack, dispersing the flames and keeping the Synthetic Pokemon at bay. Kula then created a pillar of ice underneath Silvally, launching him into the air with a lot of force. The Pokemon recovered and used Swords Dance to give its Attack stat a boost. Kula then skated towards Silvally and went for a kick across the face. Silvally ducked and headbutted her away, then catching her with a second Air Slash. Kula toppled to the ground, but stood back up just as another Multi-Attack was launched. She gracefully dodged away from it and summoned a snowman above her opponent, dropping it over the Pokemon. Silvally struggled to escape, but once free, lunged for Kula with a Crush Claw. This time, Kula grabbed Silvally by the front legs and slammed it to the ground, burying it under an icy wind. Silvally took a lot of damage, but managed to blast Kula away with a Double Hit. As the Anti K reeled, Gladion grabbed another memory from his pocket. "Silvally, accept this Steel Memory, and become a beast of steel!" he cried, tossing the Memory towards Silvally, who applied the Memory and became a Steel type. Kula frowned and tossed several snowflakes at her foe, who merely shrugged them off, then rushed at Kula and barged her into the air. Silvally then lunged up at her with Crush Claw, grabbing her out of the air and dragging her across the ground. With Kula pinned down, Silvally charged up a Multi-Attack. The Anti K tried to free herself, but without much luck. She then instead froze Silvally's hind legs together in a large chunk of ice, which distracted the Pokemon enough for Kula to make a play. She tucked in her knees and punted Silvally off of her, leaving two large cuts across the Pokemon's chest, to both Silvally's and Gladion's concern. Silvally then lost complete control and lunged at Kula wildly and with killer intent. Kula dodged the wild swings, peppering Silvally multiple times with quick jabs and kicks to frustrate the Pokemon. "Silvally, you have to calm down!" Gladion pleaded, but his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Silvally eventually caught Kula with a stiff tackle to the gut, knocking her towards the mountainside. She hit the wall pretty hard and Silvally quickly charged at her with a Crush Claw. "Silvally, wait!" Gladion cried, but it was too late. Kula struck Silvally in the chin with a Crow Bite, sending the Pokemon flying, and just as it was about the hit the floor, Kula summoned a sharp icicle from the ground, which the Synthetic Pokemon landed on, dying immediately on impact right in front of its Trainer. Gladion's eyes widened in horror as his partner slumped over the icicle, blood pouring from it. "Whoops. Didn't mean to go that far." Kula said sheepishly. Gladion looked towards Kula, eyes burning with rage. "What.. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he yelled, charging at Kula with clenched fists. As he approached though, a man dropped down in front of him and struck Gladion in the chin with an uppercut, sending him onto the icicle as well. "Oh, hey there!" Kula said to the man, who turned out to be K'. The pyrokinetic took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes and sighed. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Creation themed DBXs Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs SNK themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights